I Love You, Alvin Seville
by JadaPr3tti
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been best friends their whole lives, but what happens when Alvin just wants to tell her everything on his mind?   Rated T for language


**Brittany**

**My name is TaTiana Ali Monique Kemp and I`m new to all this, so don`t forget to R&R! :)**

**~Brittany`s Perspective~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_"Alec Estavan likes me. Oh goody."_

"Hmm, what about him?" Jean asked while we were looking for guys to get with for the movies. And this guy was cute, but on the other hand..."he`s not my type. That`s Alec Estavan. You know, the one who`s all about hooking up with a nice girl, then dumping them the nexy day? Uh-uh, no not Alec." I said. And my statement about him hooking up and dumping a girl had been proven. A girl came up to him, Janet Ronaldo, and started saying something. Until he had this smirk that clearly said, "Sorry, I can`t date you. It was only a one night stand," she then slapped him across the face and yelled, "You fucking asshole!" And then stomped off. He was holding his cheek and mouthed, "Hot," he then took a glance at me and winked. I rolled me eyes and turned my head away to show him that it would never happen. I`d also just realized Jeanie`s silence until I took a glance over at her to see an awe faced chipette. "What?" I said, annoyed. "Did he just wink at you?" "Yeah, so what? I would never hook up with Alec Estavan! I mean, did you see what he did to Janet Ronaldo?" I jumped off the three-foot tall brick wall and walked off with Jeanie following behind me. "Well, yeah, but he`s the most poular boy in school, and you`re the most popular girl.  
>You know how,like, famous you guys be at Redwood?" I turned to face Jeanette. "Jean, I made it clear before, and I`m gonna make it clear now: I will <em>NEVER<em> date Alec." Jean sighed in frustration. "Ugh, okay fine. Let`s go,"

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my previous class, thank god, and I was excited to hear my younger sister, Eleanor`s voice as she was practically running down the hallway.<br>"Brittany! Brittany!" I turned to face her. "So, I hear Alec E. likes you!" I rolled my eyes. "That`s too bad, because I don`t like him. I already told Jean that I wasn`t interested in playing his games. Did you hear about what he did to Janet Ronaldo?" I asked. Ellie stopped to listen. "Did he dump her already? They were such a good couple." "He did, and that`s exaclty what everyone else was saying when he dated Jillian, May, and Janine," Ellie shrugged and thought about it. "Yeah, I guess. But it`s pretty cool how the stud and most popular guy in school likes you, the sexiest, and most popular girl in Redwood High!" I smiled, but it took a lot of work to put it there. The ringtone, ''Breakaway'' played from Ellie`s phone. "I gotta take this, Britt. Do you mind?" I shook my head, still keeping that sham and painful smile glued to my face. Once she was away, I went to my locker and put my electives binder in there and pulled out my journal to write in, but I couldn`t find my pencil. "Hey, Brittany." someone whispered from behind me. But that voice was all-too familiar. It was, of course, Alec Estavan. I spun around and he had one hand on a locker beside me and the other was coming up, ready to stroke my face until I slapped it away. "Oh come on. Don`t be like that," he said, getting a hold of my waist and pulling me closer. "Alec, let go!" I nearly shouted. A few pairs of eyes were watching everything. I happened to notice that he was leaning closer and I shoved him away. "Get off me!" I turned to shut my locker and took off down the hallway. I looked back at him for a second then  
><strong>BOOM!<strong>  
>I found myself with my journal over my face and someone`s feet tangled with mine. "Hey! Watch where you`re going!" I shouted. The person I ran into took my journal off my face and closed it. I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Alvin Seville looking down below me. "Sorry, Britt." he said helping me up. I instantly felt guilty for yelling at him. "Oh, sorry. I didn`t mean to yell at you like that. I`m just not in the mood right now is all." "It`s okay, Britt. What`s spoiling your mood?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes. I looked down and readjusted my ponytail. "Oh nothing. Just Alec." I said. Alvin threw his hand around my shoulders and started walking me outside. I don`t know why I felt like this, but I had butterflies in my stomache when he did this. "It was first base all over again. Well, sort of." I explained. "He kissed you?" Alvin asked. I`m not saying I`m great at listening to the tones of people`s voices but I could`ve sworn there was just a bit of anger in his voice. "What? No, no. He <em>tried<em> to kiss me and kind of like a little feely touchy, you know?" Alvin was quiet for a minute and then I turned to look at him. He was in a daze. "Alvin?" I said, lightly slapping his face. "Huh? What?" he said. "Are you okay?"I asked, just a bit worried. He nodded slowly while I sat down with my back in the grass. "I`m sorry if my problems are annoying you. I know you probably don`t wanna hear them anyway, though." I said, looking up into the trees above me. He sat down next to me, his face now blocking the beautiful view. "Britt." he said, his face clearly serious. I smiled and played along. "Alvin."  
>"I don`t mind hearing about the drama you go through time after time. That`s what best friends are for, right?" he stated. It was true, though. I chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement. We stared at each other for a minute. At this moment I knew. I felt something for Alvin Seville. And it wasn`t just being friends and all, but it was something more than that. I started blushing realizing how close his face was to mine. He started blushing too, and it was really cute seeing <em>The <em>Alvin Seville, my best friend, get so nervous.

He started leaning down and I knew that nothing would stop him and I could take this chance right now if I wanted to, so I was-

**RIIIIIIINNNNNGG!**

The bell already? I shot up quickly,embarassed and suprised as hell, while heat started creeping up to my face. Then I heard a teacher say to everyone outside. "False alarm, everyone. False alarm." Damn the fucked up bells these days. "Brittany!" I heard my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, say in unison. I turned to face them, then I noticed Alvin`s brothers Simon and Theodore cathing up with them. "Hey, guys. What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "We wanted to know if you and... _Alvin,_" Jean said, smiling as if we were dating or something. (I wish!) "wanted to come with me, Ellie, Theo, and Si to one of the greatest resteraunts here?" "And where do you expect to go to?" Her brightened face, dimmed a little. "Um, we kinda thought you would attend to that," she said in a questioning/demanding tone. I rolled my eyes and laid back in the grass. Without warning, Jean was on her knees, hands on my shoulders shaking me. "Please, Brittany! We need you! You`re, like, the expert at romantic places to go! Please come with us!" I grabbed her hands and shoved them off. "Okay, fine! I`ll go, and I actually _do _know where we can go," I said, looking back at Alvin, smiling. He returned the favor and scooted closer to me. "Yeah, _we _know a place we can go to." he said, his smile, _that sexy smile_, mirroring mine. "Really? Thanks, Britt! You`re a great help!" Jean thanked me, then I noticed Ellie`s face turned into a devilish look. "What`s, uh, goin' on here, huh?" The heat on my face crepped back up. I saw in the corner of my eye, Alvin was just as flustered as me. I looked down. "Uh, I have homework to do for math," I said, getting up and walking off the school border.

* * *

><p><strong>It`s not the bestest AxB story, but there will be more. Promise, (:<strong>

**RxR! Don`t forget! **


End file.
